


The Wick

by AngryPirateHusbands



Series: The Start of Something [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands
Summary: After the crew sails off with the Spanish Man O' War, Flint and Silver work to regain their place among the crew. During this time, their relationship begins to develop into something else.Occurs during S2.





	

Flint leaned back heavily against the wall of the ship's lower deck. Despite the laughter and chatter that deafened his ears he was listening to none of it. Instead his gaze was trained on a random spot across the hull, his eyes fallen over with a haze as he was lost in his thoughts. Fingers had risen to stroke the course reddish hair of his beard. It never failed to astonish the man how quickly and completely things he once thought certain could fall to ruin. In the course of a day their entire venture for the Urca gold had fallen into disrepair. Gates was dead; killed by his own hands in a rash decision that he already knew would haunt his nightmares for years to come. He had lost his quartermaster, yes, but more than that he had lost his friend.

It seemed only fitting the events that had followed. Dufresne's mutinty, the complete obliteration and sinking of his ship. Yet what he certainly hadn't expected was coming to on that beach with the thief Silver by his side. He had been perfecty content with the prospect of sinking to the bottom of that damned ocean. To relinquish himself to his failures and join Gates in the void. Then again, whenever he did finally pass on he was certain he would end up in a much different place.

Flint still didn't undertand why the man had dragged him from the water. To save his own hide was surely part of it, yet he could have easily drowned himself. He was usually so quick to see through a man's guise. It was a gift. Coupled with his ability to craft speeches in a way that would make even a deaf man listen, it was how he had so quickly gained notoriety in this place. How he had risen to his captaincy and continued to lead despite so many setbacks. This time, however, he was unsure of how he could overcome his shortcomings. While he was beginning to formulate a plan, he would need to tread carefully. Despite his caution one thing remained certain. He would again be the captain of this ship.

A loud series of three stomps finally dragged Flint's attention from his own thoughts. Vibrant green eyes flicked over to Silver. The man stood at the center of the mess hall with a piece of paper in hand. The man was calling out above the noise about something he titled "Goings On". An eyebrow raised as he watched with mild curiousity at the spectackle that unfurled. When a fist collided with Silver's jaw and knocked him to the ground he fought the smirk that pulled at his lips.

"What was that?" Flint asked a few minutes later. Silver was wiping the blood from his mouth before reaching up to see if a tooth had been knocked loose. When the man explained his plan he gave a slight shake of his head. He feigned intruige. However, he was sure this scheme would result in little more than continued beatings. Either until he gave up or became something close to Randall. Regardless he left him with a simple, "Good luck with... whatever this is."

However, by the very next night he was proven wrong. While Silver had once again been beaten to the ground with blood dripping from his nose, his mention of the "dairy goat's anus" had erupted an all-out brawl among the men. Not one necessarily of malice, but the way men often threw punches accompanied by good-natured ridicule. Just as Silver had said, they were not unlike children. As such he couldn't fight the smirk on his lips as he gave him a nod of approval. The man was clever, he had to give him that.

That night Flint found it impossible to sleep. Perhaps it was due to the thoughts racing about his head. Or maybe it was due to the fact that for the first time in years he had to sleep in a hammock. The things were dreadfully uncomfortable. The night before his exhaustion from the day's events had dragged him into a deep slumber within minutes. Tonight he was not so fortunate. As such, it wasn't long before Flint relinquished any hopes of a decent sleep and instead swung his legs over the side of the hammock and meandered up on deck.

The night was a tad bit cool without the sun's heat bearing down. However, it felt refreshing. Especially with the light breeze that carried the strong scent of saltwater. Flint gazed upwards at the mess of stars sprawled out above them. Easily he could pick out the various constellations. Orian The Hunter, Cassiopeia, Virgo..

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

Flint halted in his steps as that voice tore him from his thoughts. His eyes settled on Silver and his lips pursed into a thin line. So much for enjoying some peace and quiet. The man was leaning against the railing on his elbows, his own eyes trained upwards before lowering to meet his gaze. He looked at him almost expectantly. "I guess." His voice was gruff.

Silver only smirked. When Flint reluctantly joined him Silver turned his head back up towards the night sky. The moonlight played well against the man's features. Save for the cuts on his face and the swelling of his busted lip, he was a handsome man. Despite his strong jaw his features were almost.. soft. Flint released an even breath and averted his gaze. "Think your plan is working?" Flint asked in a weak attempt to redirect the thoughts qwelling in his mind.

Silver hummed. "I do," he answered with a nod. His voice proved his confidence. "I have the men right where I want them, though it may take a few days for them to realize it." He turned to him slightly as he spoke. Despite the darkness he could feel those eyes boring into his face as if searching for something. "What about you?"

Flint fell silent for a moment. "Working on it," he eventually replied, his words vague by intent. After a brief pause he redirected their conversation. "Why exactly did you pull me onto that beach?" he quietly asked. His eyes moved to meet Silver's just in time to see the confusion spread across his face. The man adjusted his body as he thought.

"Well..." he began slowly. "I figured my chances of obtaining the Urca gold would be a lot slimmer without you to pull the strings of the crew." Flint's expression apparently conveyed his unsatisfaction at his answer and so, after clearing his throat, he continued. "Was a split-second decision, I guess." He gave a shrug of his shoulder then. Not seconds later a smile broke out across his face. "Then again, if I had let you drown, that would be one less person I'd have to split the treasure with." Flint rolled his eyes as he redirected his gaze once more. "Do you regret it?"

Flint's entire body seemed to tense at his words. "What?"

"Mr. Gates," Silver clarified. Though he obviously didn't stop talking --God, when did he ever--, it was clear that he was treading carefully with his next words. "He was your friend, wasn't he?"

The captain could feel his jaw lock in place. His molars ground together slightly as he worked out a suitable response. "Yes." His voice was raw. In a way that almost made it sound like someone else. "He was my partner, and a very good friend." This made Silver fall silent for a change. He would revel in it if it weren't for the guilt that knawed at him.

"I am sorry." Despite Flint's glare the man didn't back down. "I know it was something you had to do, but it must not have been easy."

"Stop. Talking," Flint seethed between his clenched jaw.  
Silver released a heavy sigh. "You know, it isn't good to keep these things bottled up. Believe it or not, I may understand a bit of what--"

Flint felt himself unhinge at the man's words. At the audacity of him to think he could possibly understand what he was feeling in this moment. He lunged at him in an instant, grabbing Silver by the front of his shirt and jerking him upwards until the toes of his boots just barely touched the deck. Shock was plain in his expression as he held his hands up in surrender. "Listen, you little whelp," he hissed. "None of this wouldn't of happened if it weren't for you. You theiving peice of shit!" His face was just inches away from him. "You were the one that stole the schedule. That created the dissent among the crew that caused this entire mess in the first place! I should throw you overboard right now, you shit."

Silver appeared to wait until he was sure that the man was finished before speaking once more. Still, his hands were raised. "Has anyone ever told you," he began to ask, "That you are an _exceptionally_ angry individual?"

Flint released the man with a shaken breath. Or rather, he shoved him back against the railing of the ship. His mouth was pulled down in a scowel and his nostrils flared.

Silver took a moment to fix his clothing before he dared to speak again. He also took a half step back for good measure. "Look. Like it or not, I understand at least a part of what you're feeling. I know how it is to be tossed aside. Hell, I've spent most of my life as an outcast." Flint snorted. "But, what better way to form a partnership than with two untouchables?" He smiled. That fake smile that made Flint's stomach turn.

"What are you on about?"

"We can help each other," he said. "Just like before; nothing's changed. I've all but wiggled my place back into this crew, and once you do the same we can work together to keep it that way."

Flint simply shook his head. "Goodnight, Mr. Silver." He cast the man a hard final glance before returning below deck.


End file.
